Te Miro y Muero
by EllinPOP
Summary: Inspirado al 100% en ss501 Park Jung Min es el chico rudo de la escuela, que acaba de encontrar a su presa: un chico inteligente que adora las poesías su nombre es Kim Hyun jun ¿Podran esas ganas de molestarlo transformarse en algo mas?
1. existes mejor donde te quiero

Te miro y muero:

"por que has venido a recoger tu imagen

Y eres mejor que todas tus imágenes,

Por que tú siempre existes

Dondequiera

Pero existes mejor donde te quiero

Por que tu boca es sangre

Y tienes frio…"

Leía cómodamente bajo un árbol de la escuela cuando… una voz interrumpió mi lectura de repente

¿Chico nuevo? Me pregunto un tipo alto de pelo castaño lacio con unos ojos brillantes

Oh si, me levante rápidamente extendiendo mi mano sonriente – Kim Hyun jun, un gusto conocerte, el no dijo nada solamente se agacho a recoger mi libro

¿Mario Benedetti? ¿Qué es esto? Su mirada cambio repentinamente poniéndome muy nervioso

Poesía… dije a voz baja, note como un impulso de risa salió de su boca, lanzo mi libro con asco a un lado y el desapareció con el viento… Tan descortés ni siquiera dijo su nombre.

Era el momento de conocer a mis compañeros, fue un completo desafío para mi cruzar esa simple puerta, al entrar me di cuenta que el aire se cortaba con un cuchillo, no se que le pasa a esta gente, todos se ven tan pesados ¿es realmente esto una aula?

Pasa! Pasa! Me dijo el profesor, que al parecer era el único entusiasmado – Siéntate donde gustes, sonrió

Analice primero el aula, nadie parecía sociable como para compartir banco, me percate que en el fondo había una mesa sin ocupar, proseguí a sentarme ahí.

Las horas pasaban muy rápido, y el contenido de la clase era muy sencillo para mí, que tengo unas muy envidiables calificaciones.

Kim hyun jun, ¿podrías explicar lo que es un logaritmo?

-si, dije en voz baja es…

Un ruido me interrumpió, fue la puerta al abrirse

Disculpa profesor llegue tarde ¿puedo pasar? Dijo el mismo chico de hace un rato, mis ojos se abrieron mucho y quede con la boca un poco abierta.

Ahhg… Park Jung Min, Bribon! No me tutees, y ve a sentarte

El mundo se me dio vuelta al notar que el único asiento disponible es el que esta a mi lado, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que se sentara. El no me miro, es mas parecía como si nunca me hubiera visto.

Kim hyun ¿Qué es entonces un logaritmo?

Ooh si, me despabile – es el exponente por el cual se ha elevado una base para obtener la potencia…

-Excelente, dijo el profesor.

Jung Min se puso a reír notoriamente a mi lado

¿Te ríes de lo que explique? Le mire algo enojado

No respondió y volteo la vista

Hey! Le di un golpe en el hombro

Me río de ti en general, me respondió devolviendo el golpe

¿quieres tener problemas conmigo?

¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Atacarme con tu poesía? Me dijo mientras el timbre sonó, se levanto y se retiro del aula.

Bajo un relajante clima me senté en el árbol a leer un poema que me hacia pensar demasiado…

"hace mucho muchísimo

Que yo no me enfrentaba

Como anoche al espejo

Y fue implacable como tu

Mas no fue tierno"

Otra vez mi lectura fue interrumpida, esta vez algo me pego muy fuerte en el rostro

-Auuch.. Dolió tanto, me sobaba la mejilla

Jung Min fue a recoger la pelota de futbol que cayo en mi cara

¿Le dolió al bebe? Dijo burlándose de mi

Te comportas como animal… le dije

¿sabes cuantos hombres juegan futbol y les llega pelotazos? Me miro riendo – claro que no lo sabes, si lo único que haces es tirarte a leer palabras que riman y no tienen ningún sentido.

Pues…para ti no tienen ningún sentido…dije y al mismo tiempo mis labios hacían unas muecas adorables

Heey! Jung Min! ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo? Dijo uno de los jugadores de futbol

Ya voy Young Saeng! Grito Jung Min, me miro la ultima vez y desapareció.


	2. Si existieras

Otro día en la escuela, caminaba tranquilamente pensando en un poema que no podía lograr interpretar…

¿Que piensas tanto? Se acerco a mi nada mas ni nada menos que Park Jung Min

¿Qué te importa? Le mire con desprecio

Jung Min me empujo fuerte contra el muro, caí al suelo luego del impacto, Jung Min se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura

No me gusta que me hables así, háblame solo si vas a dedicarme poemas, dijo seriamente

Se levanto se fue.

Comenzó a sangrarme la nariz y me dolía la cabeza, no dude en ir a la enfermería

Al llegar le conté todo a la encargada, y ella llamo al director, en la tarde nos cito en la oficina:

Jung Min brabucón, te encanta meterte en problemas? Dijo el director

Le aseguro que fue un accidente, mintió Jung Min

¡eso no es verdad! ¡me empujaste y ni pediste perdón! Grite acelerado

Es verdad? Pregunto el director

Lo empuje sin querer y al pedirle perdón se altero igual que ahora y no quería oírme, seguía mintiendo Jung Min

Iba a defenderme pero el director hablo en ese momento

Escuchen, deben aprender a tolerarse kim hyun Jun he escuchado que tus notas son sobresalientes, y las tuyas Jung Min son insuficientes, de castigo kim hyun jun deberás darle tutoría, y tu Jung Min integraras y acogerás a kim hyun jun a tu club deportivo ¿esta claro? Señalo el director

Al ver que ninguno contestaba dijo

Empiezan de hoy, váyanse.

Al salir Jung Min me miro

¿Qué me ves? Le pregunte

Sígueme, pronuncio tomando mi brazo jalando de el

¿¡A donde vamos!? Le pegunte

Calla, dijo

Llegamos al gimnasio donde estaba todo el club deportivo, entre tanta gente distinguí a su amigo Young Saeng que estaba con el cuando me dio el pelotazo

Chicos esta es la molestia de la escuela, me señalo Jung Min

Me han obligado a integrarlo al club, aun que sinceramente no creo que su estadía dure mucho, dijo el

Líder…¿el va a jugar? Pregunto un chico del club

Claro que lo hará, dijo lanzándome el uniforme deportivo – lo hará en la banca, al decir eso todos se echaron a reír

Eres tonto, dije saliendo del gimnasio

El me siguió, aun riendo

¿Estas probando mi paciencia? Le mire de ojos llorosos

El se puso de inmediatamente serio

Los hombres no lloran, dijo pasándome su mano por mi mejilla

Aun no he llorado tonto, dije al tiempo sacando su mano de mi rostro

El me aprisiono en la pared más cercana

¿Siempre eres así de sensible o solo cuando estas conmigo? Dijo Jung Min acercando su cara mas a la mía

¿de que hablas? Dije tartamudearte y con una voz quebrada

¿Porque estas así de nervioso? ¿acaso seré tu primer beso? Se rio el

Yo me puse muy rojo, y por mas que quería gritarle cosas feas la voz no me salía, Jung Min solo se rio otra vez mientras acortaba cada vez mas la distancia entre nosotros, cuando las respiraciones chocaban y me enrojecía mas el junto nuestros labios en un cálido efímero beso.

E- estas… mal Park Jung Min... le dije nervioso

A mi no me gustas, le aclare apartándolo de mi y saliendo del lugar.

Jung Min golpeo el muro de rabia.


End file.
